A need exists for a system for selecting, picking by line, also often referred to in logistics operations as picking on receipt, and loading and delivering objects using a host server with a host processor and a data storage, a mobile processor with a mobile data storage, a display, an input device, an output device, and a fast acknowledgement device.
A need exists for a system that can use a hand held fast reacting device to acknowledge an object location, an object, a transport device, a transport vehicle or a delivery location, wherein the system is quicker than using a keyboard and faster than speaking.
A need exists for a device that can provide a few simple signals to a mobile processor that connects to a host server for tracking object identification, object selection, object picking, object loading and delivery of objects.
A need exists for a system that supports the capture of data contained in a GSI DataBar in order to improve the tracking, traceability, i.e. lot number and country of origin, as well as product sell-by and expiration dates during the object selection, object picking, object loading and object delivery processes.
A need exists for a system that can assist logistics companies with data collection for complying with the Foodservice GSI US Standards Initiative that is focused on reducing wastes in the supply chain, improvement of information for customers and establishing a foundation for improving food safety.
A need exists for a system that can continuously and quickly receive, verify, and store various codes on objects and locations and delivery information for continuous and instantaneous use by an operator while the operator simultaneously provides simple signals from a simple hand held device that can be battery operated.
A need exists for a system with a portable component that communicates with a host server that stores various libraries containing volumes of information on specific objects such as weights, sizes, colors; specific locations such as shelf height, or locations in a warehouse based on aisles; specific operators such as named individuals that can repeatedly handle grocery items versus household items; specific transport devices such as cart numbers, or skids numbers, and transport vehicles, such as the large brown truck with the Kroger™ sign on it.
A need exists for a system where a host server can transmit a list of objects, a list of delivery devices, a list of delivery vehicles, and a list of delivery locations to one or two different mobile processors for an operator with a first processor to continuously pick, or pick by line, load using an Object Location Identification trigger. A second processor can be in communication with the first processor and a host server to deliver objects safely, while maintaining efficiency and speed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.